


The one time there was no mullet rock

by Dogsmadeofcheese



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Dean Deserves to be Happy, Happy Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogsmadeofcheese/pseuds/Dogsmadeofcheese
Summary: Dean shows Cas his room for the first time. Filled with some good old fashioned destiel fluff.Set around season eight I think? I don't know my memory is bad. Whatever season where they first got the bunker. That's the season this is set.





	The one time there was no mullet rock

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so heres the thing. I haven't had an AO3 account in a million years but I really want to start uploading fics again. I've been meaning to do this for ages but I've had shit all motivation. Anyway this is a really old one shot I wrote ages ago and never posted anywhere. I've re edited it a little bit so I could actually post it and get the ball rolling on this whole account. Let me know what you think! Hopefully I can get the hang of this fandangled website quickly and post all my new and improved stuff. :)

Cas’ eyes travelled across the guns on the wall and passed over the crumpled copies of Busty Asian beauties Dean had badly stashed under his mattress. It was a terrible hiding place but Cas had enough sense not to say anything. He saw the frayed picture of Mary and a small collection of paperbacks before he finally settled on the turntable in the corner.

“What no mullet rock?” Castiel asked his tone almost teasing. Dean rolled his eyes with easy affection and shook his head slightly.

“That’s not all I listen to” Dean defended leaning against the door frame and making a face that could almost be mistaken for a pout Castiel supposed; if he wasn’t such a fearsome killing machine. Cas took another few steps into Dean’s room.  
“Where are the records?” he asked puzzled.  
Dean’s lips quirked into a smile as if he’d been hoping Cas would ask.  
“Here” he replied taking a sip of his scotch and placing the glass on the dresser.  
Dean ambled over to the turntable and tugged on a draw that was hidden below the stand.  
“What would you prefer?” He asked his voice for a moment mockingly formal. He only maintained it for a few wobbly seconds before breaking into a grin.  
“I got Beetles, I got Sinatra…Elvis?” He surveyed Cas for any reactions to the names he was rattling off. “The Who?”  
“Who?” Castiel echoed  
“No The Who- never mind” Dean laughed. The genuine roughness of it made Cas’s chest feel warm. Cas had settled himself cross-legged on the end of Dean’s bed and he gave Dean one of his eyes only smiles.  
Dean turned away to continue flicking through records. Cas continued to watch him with a soft expression.  
“Elvis” He murmured suddenly as if the name meant something to him.  
“Uh huh” Dean replied almost in an afterthought. He backtracked for a few seconds before pulling out the record. “The good stuff you know before he ate one too many cheeseburgers” Dean eagerly slid the record out of its case and placed it on the turntable. “Sammy used to listen to this when he was little” the thought made him laugh again “Dunno why. He was always a weird kid. Don’t tell him I told you”  
“About him being weird?” The angel asked mostly to make Dean laugh again. He waited patiently as Dean dropped the needle. Soft music steadily began to fill the room.  
_me tender love me sweet never let me go_ It sounded like honey at least that was the most apt description Cas could drag up in his mind at that moment. He caught another glimpse of Dean face. It was for a moment unguarded as he taped out the beginning of a rhythm on his thigh. _You have made my life complete and I love you so._  
“What do you think Cas? Your kinda tunes yeah?” He was pleased with himself that much was clear.  
“It’s nice” he hummed in agreement the song becoming more familiar to him the longer it went on. _“I’ll be yours throughout the years, till the end of time”_ he eventually picked out the words and sang along satisfied with himself. He caught Dean looking mildly disappointed.  
“What?”  
“You are holding out on me” Dean accused  
Castiel smiled. The room was warm and soft and still. It was everything they usually weren’t.  
“Dean I’m always holding out on you” He said it because he knew it would bring another smile to Dean’s face. They seemed to come to him easily tonight.  
“Smart ass” He replied pulling Cas to his feet  
Cas blinked at the man suddenly standing inches in front of him.  
“What are you doing?”  
He felt Dean’s hand tighten around his own. He watched the way his adam’s apple seemed to bob nervously. He couldn’t fathom why Dean would suddenly be so anxious.  
“Mm dancing?” he mumbled. It almost sounded like a question. They were oddly close given how many times Dean had warned him about personal space. Castiel was about to take a courteous step backwards when Dean’s other hand landed on his waist.  
“We’re dancing. Dance with me Cas?”  
Those green eyes swum with questions Cas didn’t understand.  
“Of course”  
Did Dean still not know that Cas would say yes to anything he asked?  
Still they did not move even though the melody washed over them. The mischief in Dean’s eyes was quickly dissipating.  
_Love me tender love me long take me to your heart_  
“Aren’t we…supposed to move?” Cas’s eyes crinkled with humour waiting to see what Dean would do. Lulling the smile back onto his face. Dean took an experimental step and then another. Cas could see his confidence slowly returning. They soon found an acceptable rhythm although they swayed more than they moved across the room. The music seemed to cast some kind of spell. This was Dean relaxed in a way he hadn’t seen before. He was afraid one word might shatter it. Cas tried not to think about how easily this moment might slip away. Instead he focused on Dean. The freckles and tiny scars that littered his skin, the soft curve of his lips, the way he would close his eyes to hum a line of the song every now and then.  
How did so many sweet details remain in a man that had suffered so much and so intensely?  
Something in Cas ached thinking about it.  
“You haven’t said anything in a while” Dean’s voice was pitched low as if he was also scared of breaking something.  
“It’s a nice song”  
They were standing so close. Cas calculated that if he shifted half a centime and tilted his head their lips would be touching. He wondered why these calculations made him nervous. Dean didn’t reply his eyes were closed again. He was humming again.  
The room filled with a soft static indicating the song was finished. They didn’t move.  
“Stay” Dean finally spoke  
“Of course” Cas tilted his head slightly. He wondered if he imaged the way Dean shifted closer.  
“Stay” Dean whispered as if he was trying to convince himself. Without knowing why Cas closed the minuscule gap between them and pressed his lips against Dean’s.  
The hunter went still.  
“Dean?” He wondered if he had hurt him somehow. He didn’t have to wonder long. Sudden hungry lips burned against his own. It was a question and a declaration all in one. Whatever it meant Cas already knew his answer was yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read. This is kind of just a really old piece I spent a bit of time reformatting. I think I actually wrote it around the time the first bunker episode aired. Which must have been years ago. Enjoy!
> 
> (Oh my god i have no idea how AO3 formatting works I'm sorry!)


End file.
